1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, a recording medium, and an image display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, it has become common for companies to hold a conference while projecting an image by connecting a personal computer (PC) to a projector. Furthermore, conventional projectors have been known that call and project a projectable file stored in an attached universal serial bus (USB) memory. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-310247.)